Baka Usagi
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Usagi had planned a concert but didn't show up.


(A/N: this was going to be the skit we were going to do for Fanime 2007, but our stupid Venus had to say she wasn't going to famine. I was Makoto still am, KJ was Rei still is, Oyasumi was Ami still is, SeanPi was Tuxedo Kamen still is, and Cheru was Aino not anymore)

(Music starts playing and it's the North American Sailor Moon opening).

Rei, Ami, Aino, and Makoto are up on stage doing their background dancing that they were suppose to.

'Fighting evil by moonlight,

Winning love by daylight.

Never running from a real fight,

She is the one named Sailor Moon.

She will-"

"Where's Usagi?" asked Makoto looking around.

"Not here," said Aino.

"This is so typical Usagi," said Rei.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," said Ami.

"That doesn't matter, we had a time to do the show and she didn't make it," said Aino.

"It was her idea too, baka Usagi," said Rei.

"Where could she be?" asked Ami worried looking at side stage.

"I bet she's off with Chiba Mamoru," said Rei.

"Don't you mean Tuxedo Kamen?" asked Makoto.

"Even after I warned her she still goes off with him," said Aino.

"He must not be that bad if Usagi trusts him," said Ami. The other just stare at her.

"Don't kid yourself Ami," said Rei.

"I guess you're right, Usagi is a bit, careless," said Ami.

"And unorganized," said Aino.

"Reckless," said Rei.

"Loses time," said Makoto.

"Lingers too much," said Ami.

"Ditz," said Rei.

"Unhelpful," said Aino.

"A little crazed," said Ami.

"And the part in the theme, you know, 'she will never turn her back on her friends, she is always there to the end.' Total lies, she will only help us in a fight," said Makoto.

"She would go for Chiba Mamoru over us any day," said Aino.

"I think we are being too harsh on Usagi. I mean people have different personalities," said Ami.

"No we are being fair, she is always judging us," said Rei.

"But she does help us," said Ami.

"Not really, it was basically Luna. If not for that abnormally purple talking cat she wouldn't be anything either," said Makoto.

"Artemis helped me, so I would still be known," said Aino. They just looked at her and moved to the other side of the stage.

"Look we still have to put on this concert with or without Usagi. So we have to find a song without her in it," said Ami.

"But what?" asked Rei. They all put their hand to their chin and Mamoru comes on the stage to the right and starts his thriller dance. Eventually the girls get him to stop.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aino.

"Aren't you with Usagi?" asked Makoto.

"Me? Nope, I'm here with you guys. Usagi called me and said she wanted me to be in the show with you guys, so here I am," said Mamoru.

"Okay, where's the rest of the costume. Aren't you i _Tuxedo /i _ Kamen?" asked Rei.

"Dry-cleaners," he said.

"Ah," said all the girls.

"Which one?" asked Ami.

"We go to the one down the street from-" said Aino.

"FOCUS!" yelled Makoto and Rei.

"Sorry," all three say looking at their feet.

"We need to find Usagi," said Rei.

"Right," said Ami.

"We'll split up and look for her," said Aino.

"Why don't we check her house, she's probably sleeping still," said Makoto.

"You do that," said Rei.

"I'll check the dry-cleaners," said Ami.

"Can you pick up the rest of my outfit, I mean, uniform?" asked Mamoru.

"Sure," said Ami.

"Will you shut up about the dry cleaners?" asked Rei.

"Sorry," the two say looking at their feet.

"Well let's go," said Makoto. (Chasing after you starts while they exit/enter stage. They then meet in the middle except Mamoru.)

"Did you find her?" asked Aino.

"Does it look like it?" asked Rei.

"No we didn't find her," said Makoto.

"We should keep looking," said Aino.

"Maybe we can just wait here and see if she turns up," said Ami.

"That could work. Hey, where's Mamoru?" asked Makoto. He then comes in trying to do the moonwalk.

"What are you doing?" asked Aino.

"I'm trying to perfect the moon walk," he said still trying till Makoto walked over to him with her arms crossed and he bumped into her and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You're a moron," said Makoto.

"How can Usagi like him?" asked Ami.

"I don't know," said Rei.

"Anyhow, we should wait here for Usagi," said Aino.

"Okay," they all say and they all sit on the ground waiting, and waiting.

"I'm bored," said Mamoru.

"Shut up," they all say.

"Come on Usagi it's getting late," said Ami.

"I bet the audience loves this," said Aino.

"That's it I'm leaving," said Rei standing up.

"Same here," said Aino.

"Me too," said Ami.

"Want to have crepes over at my house?" asked Makoto.

"Creeps?" asked Ami.

"No, Ami, Not creeps, crepes, if we eat creeps we'll be eating people and that, my dear friend, is called cannibalism and is in fact frowned upon by most societies," said Makoto.

"I knew that," said Ami.

"So are you coming?" asked Makoto.

"Sure," the others all shrugged and the walked halfway off. Then Makoto and Rei came back, grabbed Mamoru and dragged him with them. Once off Mamoru says "Hey I can moon walk!"

The End.


End file.
